La última noche en Dublín
by kakisdeMarques1
Summary: w/Taratf. One shot Achele. Inspirado en los acontecimientos del Glee Live Tour 2011. Desde aquel escándalo en Toronto hasta las locuras y la irremediable nostalgia de ese último concierto en Dublín.


**Quisiera darles las gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos en el anterior oneshot. Qué honor. Muchas gracias. Por otro lado, quiero que sepan que este corto relato fue escrito en gran parte por Taratf, las invito a leer sus historias, les recomiendo "Peleas". Es una gran autora. Muchas gracias por ayudarme de nuevo, M. **

* * *

**La última noche en Dublín**

Era la última ciudad, la última noche, el último show.

Ahí estaban todos, bailando y riendo como nunca antes, tal vez era toda esa maravillosa energía que el público les transmitía, quizás era la emoción de poder estar todos juntos en el escenario o, tal vez, era el saber que aquella sería la última vez que disfrutarían de esa manera, y por ello, la aprovechaban tanto como podían.

No importaba la razón.

Estaban ahí y estaban todos.

Dublín, Irlanda.

Aquella era la ciudad que acogía a los miembros del elenco de Glee, siendo el testigo final del Glee Live Tour 2011.

Era el tercer concierto que daban en la ciudad irlandesa en dos días.

Estaban agotados, algunos un tanto enfermos por causa de un virus que habían pescado en Londres, un virus que por poco evita que Dianna y Naya estuvieran presentes en aquel escenario.

Pero, a pesar del malestar físico del que muchos eran víctimas, ya sea por cansancio o enfermedad, lo estaban dando todo en ese concierto, era el último y por tanto debía ser el mejor, así que dejaron de lado todo y se entregaron por completo al espectáculo.

Naya y Amber deleitaban al público con _River Deep Mountain High_ haciendo, junto con las bailarinas que estaban vestidas de _cheerios_, la característica coreografía que acompañaba a la canción.

El resto del elenco bailaba dando brincos o tratando de seguir los pasos que marcaban sus amigas, y al fondo del escenario, Lea y Dianna hacían lo mismo.

Todo era perfecto, risas, miradas cómplices, jugueteo "sutil e inocente" y, lo mejor de todo, sin Chord alrededor de ellas como lo estuvo en el concierto de la tarde y durante el desfile de _Born this way_ hace unos minutos.

No es que no quisieran a su amigo, pero se había tomado demasiado en serio el papel de _guardaespaldas bloqueador de actos imprudentes, _como lo había bautizado Harry_, _tanto así que en la clausura del concierto que habían dado por la tarde, Dianna tuvo que empujarlo "disimuladamente" para poder abrazar a la morocha.

Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que, en ese momento, el rubio sí se hubiera mantenido firme y no las hubiera dejado solas, porque ese abrazo y ese giro en el aire que la rubia le dio a Lea, no fue para nada sutil, es más, tan solo pasados unos minutos de finalizado ese concierto, ya habían varios videos del hecho en las redes sociales.

Pero, la verdad, ya no le daban tanta importancia a ese tipo de cosas, dentro de poco ya no podrían mostrarse juntas en público, así que lo mejor era disfrutar el momento, aunque eso significara más dolores de cabeza para sus representantes.

La canción de _Born this way_ estaba a un poco más de la mitad, Lea se giraba a su derecha y la rubia a su izquierda encontrándose con una de las bailarinas que se había acercado y comenzó a bailar con ella. La rubia siguió a la chica en la coreografía que esta proponía y hasta jugueteó con ella colocándole la corbata de los Warblers que había estado usando.

Cuando Dianna se volvió a girar vio a la morena bailando un poco más lejos con otros de los chicos, así que decidió hacer lo mismo e integrarse a otro grupo de sus compañeros.

La canción terminaba y las luces se apagaban como aviso de que todos debían abandonar el escenario, ya que el siguiente número no era uno grupal.

Lea desaparecía por las escaleras del lado derecho, y Dianna por las del lado izquierdo.

_Jessie's Girl_ comenzaba a escucharse y los fans gritaban emocionados acompañando la letra de la canción.

Dianna y Jenna se encontraban hablando en el pasillo del Backstage, mientras los otros chicos se tomaban fotos o hacían payasadas para pasar el rato.

Tal era el caso de Kevin, que jugaba empujando la silla de ruedas, donde estaba sentada Heather, persiguiendo a Amber por los corredores, o el de Mark y Harry que jugaban empujándose ante la mirada divertida de sus amigos, y la mirada atónita de algunos miembros de la producción que no podían creer que estuvieran comportándose como niños traviesos.

Sí, eso eran, niños traviesos disfrutando de su amistad.

Un mal cálculo de fuerza por parte de Mark y un reflejo de Harry que lo llevó a sujetarse del brazo de su amigo, los llevó a ambos a perder el equilibrio y a caer aparatosamente.

Las carcajadas de Naya se escucharon en el lugar siendo seguidas de las risas y lamentos de los chicos caídos.

De repente, una pequeña ráfaga morena de ojos color chocolate cruzó el pasillo en dirección a los camerinos, portando una expresión muy seria. Dianna, que prestaba atención a los intentos de Harry por ayudar a Mark a despegarse del suelo, no se percató de la actitud de la pequeña diva, pero Jenna sí y sabía que aquello no podía dejarlo pasar.

Jenna conocía muy bien a sus amigas, sobre todo a Lea, y si la cantante estaba enojada con la rubia por algún motivo, por más tonto que fuera, lo mejor era que lo solucionaran ya, de lo contrario habría cierta tensión entre ellas y eso no las dejaría disfrutar lo que restaba del show.

**-Creo que estás en problemas-** canturreó la chica de rasgos asiáticos llamando la atención de Dianna.

**-¿Yo?-** dijo volviendo a mirar a su amiga y esta asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa traviesa- **¿Por qué?-** volvió a preguntar frunciendo el ceño.

**-Lea acaba de pasar, y se veía algo molesta.-** susurró divertida acercándose a su oído como si un secreto de estado se tratara.

**-Imposible-** musitó Dianna, más para ella misma que para Jenna- **este día la tiene demasiado emocionada como para estar molesta.**- aseveró tratando de convencerse a ella misma.

**-Ok- **le respondió despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros-** pero esa mirada asesina-** señaló la dirección por la que la diva había desaparecido**- no era para mí.-** agregó canturreando dejando aún más confusa a la chica de ojos verdes.

**-¿Cual mirada asesina?-** cuestionó la rubia mirando hacia el lugar que Jenna señalaba**- ¿De qué hablas?**

Jenna comenzó a reír ante la expresión de incredulidad que Dianna tenía en el rostro, definitivamente la rubia no había visto la cara de Lea.

**-Ve con ella, Dianna.-** dijo con amabilidad dejando una caricia en el brazo de la chica- **le pasa algo.**

**-O…ok- **balbuceó la rubia mientras pensaba que podría haber molestado a Lea.- **voy a ir, pero no sé qué pude haber hecho para merecer esa mirada. **

Jenna comenzó a alejarse en dirección contraria a la que Dianna debía ir, dejando a la chica un tanto pensativa, pero se detuvo luego de dar unos cuantos pasos.

**-Hey, Di**- la llamó girándose sobre su eje.

**-Dime-** contesto la rubia que seguía rompiéndose la cabeza tratando de entender la actitud que, según Jenna, tenía Lea.

-**Es el último día y queremos final feliz eh**- la señaló con un dedo amenazándola de forma graciosa- **así que resuelvan todo antes de **_**Somebody to Love**__._- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia se relajó por unos instantes y puso los ojos en blanco.

**-Todos están muy bromistas hoy ¿no?-** le respondió entrecerrando los ojos para luego cerrarlos por completo y sacarle la lengua.

Jenna dejó caer la mandíbula y abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer la rubia.

**-Deja de perder el tiempo y anda con Lea.**- dijo fingiendo estar ofendida mientras Dianna sonreía con travesura- **ve-** la incitó tocándose repetidamente la muñeca derecha con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda recordándole a Dianna que el tiempo se acababa.

La rubia reaccionó, puso cara de susto y salió corriendo en dirección al camerino de Lea mientras Jenna negaba divertida con la cabeza.

Al llegar a su destino respiró hondo tratando de recuperar el aliento y de paso calmarse un poco.

Dio dos pequeños toques a la puerta y esperó.

Lea abrió pero solo lo necesario para dejar ver su rostro.

**-Estoy ocupada**.-espetó la morena- **cuando tocaste estaba a punto de hacer mis gárgaras, así que si me permites…- **dijo fingiendo neutralidad, mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta, acto que no pudo concretar porque Dianna puso su pie en la abertura evitando que Lea le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

Ok, definitivamente la diva estaba molesta, por no decir furiosa, ahora solo quedaba averiguar el porqué.

-**Hey, hey… ¿y eso qué?-** protestó la rubia retirando el pie al dejar de sentir la presión de la puerta sobre él- **nunca te ha incomodado que yo esté aquí mientras lo haces.**

**-¿Por qué mejor no vas al camerino de las bailarinas?- **cuestionó la morena-** estoy segura de que te recibirán con gusto- **prácticamente escupió las palabras cargadas de sarcasmo para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Dianna se quedó totalmente petrificada por lo que acaba de escuchar, y más aún por lo que acababa de hacer Lea. La confusión gobernaba no solo su expresión sino también sus pensamientos, hasta que de pronto, como si de una revelación divina se tratara, lo entendió.

**-¡Oh, por Dios!-** exclamó abriendo la puerta y colándose al interior del camerino como si fuera una ráfaga de viento, cerrando la puerta tras ella-**¿En serio, Lea?- **la cuestionó cruzándose de brazos-** ¿Estás celosa de que yo comparta con las bailarinas? Pensé que eso estaba superado.**

**-No estoy celosa-** replicó la morena que permanecía parada frente el espejo, lanzándole una mirada molesta a Dianna a través del reflejo.

Dianna la cuestionó solo levantando una ceja.

-**Estoy molesta**.- agregó la diva girándose para mirar de frente a la rubia- **hoy, cuando puedo estar con ustedes en cualquier performance, tú te vuelves loca con la bailarina esa.- **dijo tensando la mandíbula.

La rubia resopló y trató de no perder la paciencia, pero la diva se la estaba poniendo difícil.

**-No entiendo por qué te molesta que haya bailado con Emily unos segundos.- **replicó Dianna tratando de acercarse a Lea, pero esta la esquivó moviéndose a otro lado del camerino.

**-Caramba**-dijo con una gran sonrisa fingida- **hasta te sabes su nombre, excelente**- agregó con sarcasmo- **zorra se debería llamar.- **masculló.

-**Te oí, Michele**- espetó la rubia asombrada por las palabras de la chica, quien hizo un gesto infantil y se encogió de hombros- **por favor, Lea**- dijo tratando de suavizar la conversación- **todos sabemos los nombres de las bailarinas, nos hemos visto a diario los último meses, lo raro sería que no lo supiera**.- argumentó logrando que la expresión de Lea se relajara un poco- **sabes que todo es broma**, **como esa palmada que te dio Naya hace un rato en **_**Born this way,**_** mientras yo estaba soplando los papelitos de colores**.- la expresión de Lea pasó de enojo a sorpresa, y la rubia lo noto- **oh sí, amor, lo vi**- aseveró.

**-E… am…-**balbuceaba la morena- **eso no tiene nada que ver- **logró decir después de unos segundos-** además, Heather te hizo lo mismo en el concierto de la tarde.**

**-Mhm- **musitó la rubia acercándose de a poco a la diva**- y eso no te molestó, como a mí tampoco me ha molestado lo de Naya, porque sé que solo están jugando.- **logró acercarse por completo a su chica quien esta vez no la esquivó.- **lo de hace un rato con Emily es como si hubiera bailado con Naya, Heather, Jenna, Amber o en todo caso Lexy, ya que estamos hablando de bailarinas.-** terminó mientras tomaba delicadamente los brazos de Lea con ambas manos.

**-Lexy es diferente**.- musitó haciendo un puchero.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó con toda la dulzura que los gestos de Lea le estaban generando, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos dejando esta vez descansar sus manos en la espalda baja de la cantante.

-**Lexy está con nosotros desde el primer día de Glee, es mi amiga y…**- guardo silencio agachando un poco la cabeza.

**-¿Y qué?- **susurró buscando la mirada de la chica.

-**Lexy… tie… tiene novia**- balbuceó un tanto avergonzada, y Dianna solo dio una pequeña risotada totalmente encantada con la actitud de su novia- **pero las otras zorras- **dijo esta vez alto y claro-** andan muy pendientes de ti, las he visto, Dianna- **la miró directamente a los ojos-** no me vengas con cuentos que no soy ciega.**

La rubia esta vez solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

**-A mí no me importa que anden pendientes de mí-** dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin soltar el abrazo-** te quiero a ti, y tengo la bendita suerte de estar contigo- **susurró mirándola con ternura mientras la atraía un poco más hacia su cuerpo- **solo me importas tú y ellas lo saben.- **volvió asusurrar apoyando su frente en la de la diva haciéndola sonreír por unos segundos.

**-No parece.-** replicó la morena también en un susurro, mientras rodaba los ojos provocando que Dianna se mordiera el labio inferior para reprimir otra risotada.

**-Yo creo que les quedó bastante claro con lo que hiciste hace unas semanas.- **dijo divertida.

**FLASHBACK**

Uniondale, . El segundo concierto que ofrecerían ese día estaba por empezar.

Dianna, Naya y Amber, que ya se encontraban listas para salir a escena, platicaban amenamente con todo el grupo de bailarinas, soltando pequeñas risas por momentos.

Ese día durante el concierto que habían ofrecido en la tarde, una de las bailarinas había estado dándole palmadas en el trasero a Dianna en cada oportunidad que tenía, y aquel detalle no había pasado desapercibido para Lea.

Al final de ese concierto, la rubia muy educadamente le había puesto los puntos sobre las íes a la chica. Lea, a pesar de estar rodeada de maquillistas y asistentes hablándole, toda su atención estaba puesta en la amena charla que parecía sostener Dianna con una de las bailarinas en particular, no era la misma que la había estado toqueteando, pero aún así no quería perder de vista los avances que la chica intentaba con su rubia.

Confiaba en su novia, mas no confiaba en las hienas disfrazadas de porristas que en ese momento la rodeaban.

Lea estaba tan absorta que no notó que alguien la observaba a ella, examinando detenidamente sus gestos.

Cuando la morena ya estaba casi lista, Lexy se acercó sigilosamente, se colocó tras ella poniendo las manos en sus hombros y se inclinó para que su boca quedara a la altura del oído de Lea, quien aún permanecía sentada.

-**Si te molesta que estén así con Dianna- **susurró mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza en dirección de la rubia-**déjales claro que la chica está ocupada.**

Lexy conocía la expresión que Lea tenía, la había visto infinidad de veces en lo que iban del tour, y la verdad no le extrañaba que la diva se pusiera así, Dianna era una persona demasiado amable y educada, por ello, algunas de las bailarinas contratadas exclusivamente para la gira, se tomaban libertades que no les correspondían, generando así incomodidad en Dianna, y furia extrema en Lea.

-**¿Qué?- **cuestionó la diva mirando extrañada a su amiga a través del reflejo del espejo que estaba frente a ellas.

**-Ya me escuchaste.-** volvió a susurrar guiñándole un ojo.

Lexy se alejó para unirse al grupo de chicas y dejó a Lea pensando en lo que le había dicho. Un asistente saco a la morena de sus pensamientos anunciándole que en 10 minutos debían estar todos en sus posiciones porque el show iba a comenzar. Lea simplemente asintió ante las palabras del hombre, y regresaba su mirada hacia el lugar donde ya estaban reunidas todas las chicas.

Dianna volteó hacia ella y le dedicó una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa tímida, y a punto estuvo de hacerle olvidar el consejo de Lexy, pero en cuanto la rubia volvió a mirar en dirección de sus amigas, una de las bailarinas se acercó un poco más y le agarró la mano.

En ese momento, un tornado se apoderó del cuerpo de la pequeña neoyorquina quien, poniéndose de pie, pidió permiso a uno de los asistentes, corrió hacia donde estaba Diana, le tocó el hombro provocando que la chica se volteara hacia ella.

La rubia no pudo ni hablar. Lea agarro su rostro con suma delicadeza, y le dio un tierno, pero apasionado beso que duró al menos unos segundos. Un beso que Dianna correspondió, casi por instinto, sujetando a la pequeña morena de la cintura y acercándola más hacia ella.

Las bailarinas no fueron las únicas en dejar caer la mandíbula hasta el suelo, Naya, Amber, Jenna, Heather y el pobre Kevin, que cruzaba el lugar en el momento equivocado, se quedaron totalmente pasmados ante la escena.

Escena durante la cual, Lexy no paraba de gritar -¡**Vayan a un hotel**!- mientras reía al mismo tiempo.

Lea se separó lentamente, le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a su novia y se fue hacia el lugar por el cual debía salir al escenario. Dianna se quedó clavada en el suelo y completamente muda por un largo rato, una boba sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mientras sus ojos solo seguían el caminar de Lea.

Todos trataban de asimilar lo acababa de suceder, todos menos Lexy, que se acercó a la rubia rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.

**-¡Eres mi ídolo, Lea!-** gritó en dirección a la morena, mientras sacudía ligeramente a la rubia petrificada.

Lea, desde su posición, soltó una gran carcajada al ver la expresión que aún tenía su chica, solo respondió con un- **¡Gracias, Lexy!- **y una enorme sonrisa.

Dos segundos después, Dianna por fin lograba salir de su trance mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban completamente.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

**- Por lo visto, no funcionó**.-resopló frustrada la neoyorquina- **siguen buscándote.**

**-Quizás no fuiste lo suficientemente clara.**- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa pícara tratando de acortar la poco distancia que ya quedaba entre ellas.

-**No, Agron, no empieces**.- detuvo el avance de la chica poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros- **no te va a funcionar hoy**- dijo con determinación- **eres incapaz de parar sus intenciones.- **agregó aún un tanto molesta girando la cara.

**-Lee-** musitó haciendo un puchero- **solo están bromeando**- puso cara de cachorrito haciendo sonreír a Lea que la miraba de reojo- **y si fuera en serio, lo lamento mucho por ellas, pero no tienen chance conmigo**.- se encogió de hombros- **yo estoy felizmente enamorada.- **susurró buscando que la morena la mirara de frente otra vez.

Pero la morena no lo hacía, no la miraba de frente, porque sabía que caería rendida irremediablemente ante esos ojos avellanados que tanto amaba y la volvían loca.

**-Deberías decirles que también estás felizmente casada.-** dijo hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la rubia y aferrando sus manos a la camiseta de la chica que seguía abrazándola.

-**¿Y con quién? Si se puede saber, claro**- respondió divertida para distender la situación- **porque, a mí, nadie me ha pedido matrimonio.**

**-¿No?-** Lea le siguió la broma- **entonces deberíamos casarnos hoy mismo**- dijo apartando su cara del cuello de Dianna para mirarla directamente a los ojos- **¿Te gustaría formalizar esto en Las Vegas?**

**-Primero que nada-** respondió despreocupada inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha y atrás mirando a la nada -**no creo que podamos llegar hoy a las Vegas, estamos en Irlanda, por si no lo recuerdas y en medio de un concierto,** **y segundo**- volvió a enumerar- **lo siento mucho, pero tengo una cita con Emily después del concierto.**

Lea abrió la boca con indignación apartando a la rubia totalmente para luego dejarle un golpe en el brazo.

**-¡Auch!-** se quejó Dianna.-** Lee, yo te amo, pero estos actos de violencia en mi contra deben parar eh- **dijo mientras masajeaba la zona afectada por el golpecito que la diva le había dado.

**-Y tú tienes que parar de arruinar los momentos.-** replicó la morena cruzándose de brazos.

**-¿Yo arruiné el momento?-** dijo con una graciosa indignación colocando su mano derecha en su pecho- **tú acabas de decir que nos casaríamos en Las Vegas- **se cruzó de brazos imitando a la morena-** ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Una novia cualquiera?- **la cuestionó entrecerrando los ojos.

**-Estoy segura que a Emily se le ocurrirá un mejor lugar.-** le contesto con ironía.

**-No, ya lo he decidido**- dijo dando un paso en dirección a Lea- **no puedo arriesgarme a que se le ocurra lo mismo que a ti, así que le voy a pedir que se case conmigo en New York o ¿quizás Boston?**- pronunció el nombre de la última ciudad cogiéndose la barbilla como si estuviera tratando de decidir entre ambas opciones y dando otro paso más hacia Lea.

**-Nueva York**- contestó la diva de forma concisa aún con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho**- así hacen la recepción en mi casa.- **agregó levantando una ceja.

-**Oh, qué amable, Lea- **dijo dando un paso más que ya la dejaba frente a la morena-** mereces un premio.- **susurró sujetándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia ella.

Sus labios se encontraron irremediablemente, como si de los polos opuestos de un imán se trataran.

Lea deslizó los brazos por los hombros de Dianna y los entrelazó alrededor de su cuello mientras la rubia afianzaba el abrazo alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola con firmeza, pero también con delicadeza. Ambas bocas saboreaban a su homónima, los labios se entrelazaban con sutiles caricias armando la mejor coreografía que en aquel lugar se había llevado a cabo.

La morena mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Dianna aumentando por mil el deseo de esta. La rubia la sujetó un poco más fuerte y la levantó ligeramente del suelo para hacer más cómodo aquel beso, pero en cuanto su lengua dejó un sutil roce sobre los labios de Lea, esta rompió el contacto de sus bocas, no abruptamente, pero sí lo suficientemente rápido para no caer en la tentación de permitir a Dianna profundizar más aquel beso.

**-No-** musito aún con los ojos cerrados- **Dianna, aún estoy molesta**.- dijo esta vez un poco más claro dejando de esta que sus manos descansasen sobre sus hombros.

-**Es el último concierto, Lea.** **Debemos disfrutar cada segundo de esto**- puso una mano sobre la mejilla de la diva para dejar pequeñas caricias sobre ella con su pulgar- **sabes que las cosas van a cambiar dentro de nada.**

**-Lo sé-** respondió la diva con el semblante apagado.- **pero es que te juro que no soporto que esas idiotas te miren como si fueras el bocadillo de la tarde.-**masculló cerrando los ojos.

**-Lee, no tienen chance conmigo- **dijo juntando sus frentes sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Lea-** yo tengo a una novia muy talentosa y bella a mi lado**.- besó tiernamente su nariz.

-**Que no baila bien**-agregó la cantante con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**Pero a mí me gusta su estilo de baile**- susurró sobre sus labios.

**-¿Sí?-** preguntó en un suspiro, mientras Dianna dejaba un beso en su mejilla para luego seguir otro recorrido.

**-Mhm-** contesto la rubia sin dejar de recorrer el cuello de la morena con sus labios.

Lea dejaba escapar pequeños suspiros, y alguno que otro gemido, que lo único que hacían era aumentar nuevamente el deseo de Dianna por acaparar por completo ese hermoso cuerpo que permanecía entre sus brazos.

**-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ganar todas las discusiones?- **dijo la morena con la respiración entre cortada.

Dianna seguía rodeando la cintura de Lea con sus brazos y, Lea descansaba sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

**-¿Porque soy la que mejor besa?- **preguntó con inocencia para luego morderse el labio inferior.

**-Creo, señorita Agron, que ese puesto siempre lo he ocupado yo.- **dijo negando con la cabeza y levantando una ceja.

-**Es cierto**- sonrió la rubia- **mmm… ¿quizás… porque soy la que mejor canta?-**preguntó divertida.

**-¿Sí?-**siguió el juego- **¿te importaría sustituirme por lo que queda de concierto?- **se acercó hasta apoyar su frente sobre la de Dianna por centésima vez en lo que iba de la noche.

**-No tengo problema**- le sonrió con dulzura- **solo que… no creo que a Ryan le vaya a gustar mucho la idea.**

**-¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que piense Ryan?- **cuestionó divertida por el comentario de su chica.

-**Buen punto-** respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros haciendo reír a la morena.

En ese instante, Lea sintió el deseo irrefrenable de abrazar fuertemente a la rubia, así que volvió a entrelazar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la actriz para terminar hundiendo su cara en este mismo. Dianna también sumergió su rostro en el cuello de la morena mientras la sujetaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-**Entonces…- **susurró la morena aún en el cuello de la rubia.

-**Entonces…**- susurró también Dianna- **¿Será el último **_**Somebody to Love**_** en un escenario tan grande y rodeadas de miles de personas?**

**-Eso parece-** respondió Lea separándose un poco para poder mirar los hermosos ojos de su novia cuando le dijera los siguiente.- **solo espero que no sea nuestro último **_**Somebody to Love**_**.**

**-No lo será, lo prometo-** dijo con total convicción y un brillo especial en la mirada- **solo que ahora algunas personas ya no tendrán los nervios a millón cada vez que lo cantemos.- **sonrió con travesura.

-**Definitivamente mi agente será uno de ellos.-** musitó volviendo a afianzar el abrazo rozando sutilmente el cuello de Dianna con su nariz.

**-Mhm-** respondió la rubia sonriendo ante el contacto de su piel con la de Lea- **y Thor podrá dejar los calmantes que ha estado tomando antes de cada concierto.-**dijo divertida dejando una pequeña caricia en la espalda de la morena.

-**Amé este tour con sus problemas y locuras**.- suspiró con nostalgia la diva- **cómo olvidar la primera vez que tomé tu mano en el escenario.**

**-Phoenix, 15 de mayo 2010, nuestro primer **_**Somebody to love **_**en un concierto, pero eso fue en el tour del año pasado, Lee- **dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la maravillosa sensación que tuvo cuando sintió la mano de Lea sujetar la suya en aquel lugar frente a miles y miles de personas.

-**Da igual- **respondió la diva.

Ambas se separaron un poco para poder mirarse.

Dianna volvió a subir una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Lea para acariciarla. Tocarla era una necesidad para ella, no podía ni quería evitarlo, y mientras la morena se lo permitiera, ella lo haría.

**-Las caídas en el escenario, equivocarme en la letra, todo por no poder apartar mis ojos y mi mente de ti- **susurró Lea posando una mano en la mejilla de la rubia y dejando en ella suaves caricias, imitando así la acción que Dianna no había dejado de realizar.-**tu franela, tu largo ensayo- **mencionó haciendo que Dianna se mordiera el labio-** cómo no recordar el momento en el que todo casi se viene abajo y nuestros amigos se unieron para evitarlo.**

**FLASHBACK**

Toronto, Canadá.

11 de junio 2011, el concierto hace horas que había concluido pero Lea seguía ahí, esperando con los nervios a flor de piel y con una torturante angustia haciéndole presión el pecho. Permanecía de pie con su espalda pegada a la pared del pasillo del _Backstage_. No podía dejar de mirar la puerta blanca que se encontraba frente a ella. Podía escuchar la fuerte discusión que provenía de la sala de reuniones del estadio _Air Canada Centre. _Solo podía entender una o dos palabras cada cierto lapso de tiempo ya que muchas personas hablaban a la vez.

Eran casi las 12:00 am, y parte del equipo de producción seguía en el lugar. Ryan, los publicistas, los productores, Dianna y su agente, todos ellos se encontraban discutiendo sobre el escándalo que se había armado por la franela con la leyenda de _Likes Girls,_ que había usado la rubia durante el performance de _Born This Way_ en lugar de su tradicional camiseta de _Lucy Caboosey_.

Aquello había ocasionado que las redes sociales estallaran y cuestionaran el hecho como una salida del closet, en cualquier otro caso, nadie le hubiera tomado importancia, pero debido a los rumores que las rodeaban, aquel inocente acto producto de una apuesta entre la rubia y Mark, había desatado toda una guerra en el interior de aquella habitación.

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y varios productores con expresiones serias salieron. Sin embargo, la reunión no había concluido, o al menos eso intuyó, ya que la rubia no había salido y la puerta volvía a cerrarse.

Lea corrió hacia ella y se encontró de frente con Ryan.

**-¿Lea, qué haces aquí?-** cuestionó el hombre con una expresión de cansancio- **deberías estar en el hotel.**

**-Necesito saber qué ocurre.-** respondió apenas Ryan había terminado de pronunciar la última palabra.

**-No es el momento- **dijo el hombre pasándose una mano por el rostro-** no hemos terminado aún, hablaremos contigo y con tu agente después.**

**-¿Por qué deben hablar con mi agente?- **preguntó la diva bastante confundida.

-**Hay cosas que van a tener que cambiar, Lea.- **respondió Ryan- **lo que hizo Dianna también te ha afectado a ti.**

**-¿Afectado?**- cuestionó- **Dianna no cometió un delito, Ryan- **espetó-** discúlpame, pero necesito hablar con ella.**

Lea esquivó a Ryan, quien estaba demasiado cansado como para pelearle a chica, pero no logró dar más de dos pasos cuando se encontró esta vez con Thor, el agente de Dianna, quién obstaculizaba su paso hacia la sala.

**-Lea-** dijo tomando a la chica de los hombros con tranquilidad.

-**Thor, déjame hablar con ella, por favor.**- la diva ya empezaba a perder la paciencia, y si suplicar era lo que hacía falta para llegar hasta su rubia, ella suplicaría.

**-Lo siento, pero Dianna no quiere hablar con nadie en estos momentos**.- le informó.

-**Necesito que ella misma me lo diga**.- replicó la morena haciendo un nuevo intento fallido por pasar al representante.

-**Lea, Lea, por favor- **pedía el hombre al ver como la chica se movía de derecha a izquierda sin rendirse en su intento de pasarlo- **sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias, así como Dianna las tiene con tu representante, pero al igual que tú lo harías con él, ella me estrangularía con sus propias manos si yo te negara verla por iniciativa mía- **intentó hacerla desistir, pero no funcionó del todo y lo supo por la mirada que Lea le entregaba-** es ella la que ha pedido esto, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo** **es cuando está molesta- **siguió explicando.

Lea sabía que el hombre tenía razón, si Dianna no quería hablar con nadie, lo mejor era no insistir, pero ella ya no podía seguir esperando, así que, tomó el brazo a Thor y lo obligó a seguirla al pasillo lejos de los productores y publicistas de Glee.

-**No puedo regresar al hotel sin al menos verla, ayúdame, por favor.**- pidió con los ojos vidriosos.

-**No depende de mí.**- contestó él- **ve a descansar, mañana tienen que dar otro concierto y luego tomar el avión a Detroit- **le sugirió poniendo nuevamente las manos en sus hombros- **le diré que te llame, lo prometo, pero, no te puedo asegurar que ella lo haga.**- fue sincero.

Lea sabía que ya no podía hacer más, así que simplemente asintió.

**-Dile que la estaré esperando en el hotel, que si quiere hablar, que me avise.**- pidió como último favor.

Thor solo agachó la cabeza antes de volver a mirarla con una expresión más seria.

**-Esta noche, ella no se va a quedar en el hotel donde están todos ustedes.- **le informó con total neutralidad.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-** cuestionaba Lea sintiendo que las cosas solo seguirían empeorando.

**-Hay demasiado periodistas y paparazis a las afueras del hotel, no la quiero exponer a eso.-** explicó con calma- **si no quiere hablar contigo menos va a querer hablar o enfrentarse a un grupo de imbéciles que lo único que buscan es una noticia sensacionalista.**

Lea sabía que Thor estaba en lo cierto, pero eso no hacía que la situación le doliera menos, a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerza, no pudo retener un par de lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas.

**-Lo que pasó hoy no es lo que todos creen**- dijo la morena con la voz entre cortada- **solo fue una broma tonta, una travesura, u…**

**-Lo sé-** la interrumpió- **una apuesta con Mark, que le dijo que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para usar esa camiseta sin pedirle permiso a nadie.**

**-Pero… tú… ¿Cómo es que…?- **balbuceaba por la sorpresa que le había causado saber que Thor estaba al tanto de todo.

**-Ella me lo explicó-** respondió el hombre- **broma o no, aquello fue muy imprudente, pero así es ella cuando la desafían, impulsiva.- **dijo cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras se masajeaba el tabique.

Lea frunció el ceño, si sabían lo que había pasado ¿por qué había tanto alboroto todavía?, algo más estaba pasando y, sea lo que sea, no era nada bueno.

-**Convéncela de que me llame esta noche, por favor- **pidió una vez más**- Thor, sé que soy la causa de tus dolores de cabeza, pero**…- la voz se le volvía a entre cortar- **solo hazme ese favor.**

-**Lea…- **musitaba el cansado hombre.

-**Por favor- **insistió la diva tomando una de las manos del sujeto.

**-Lo intentaré-** cedió por fin- **ahora ve a descansar y llévate a tu representante antes de que se caiga de esa silla.-** dijo indicándole con la cabeza a un hombre que se encontraba dormido en una silla reclinada en la pared.

Lea torció un poco el gesto ante la imagen, ella le había dicho hace horas que se fuera, pero él había insistido en que no podía dejarla sola en aquel lugar.

Finalmente la diva y su representante abandonaron el estadio y se dirigieron al hotel donde el resto del elenco esperaba noticias de la rubia.

Thor había logrado conseguir transporte, una habitación para Dianna en otro hotel y coordinado que alguien recogiera su equipaje, Thor entró a la sala de reuniones nuevamente.

Dianna estaba sentada en el fondo con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el suelo.

**-Está muy preocupada-** dijo el hombre sentándose a su lado**- deberías llamarla cuando estés más tranquila.**

**-Pensé que llamarla también me quedaba estrictamente prohibido**.- masculló la rubia, sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

-**Entiendo tu molestia, y no pienso discutírtelo- **dijo el representante tratando de relajar la conversación- **si te sirve de consuelo, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, de lo contrario no hubieran tenido listo ese contrato- **explicaba tratando de que el enfado disminuyera.

**-¿Y cómo carajo eso va a hacerme sentir mejor?**- cuestionó furiosa.- **no tienen suficiente con que Lea finja una relación con Theo para ocultar nuestra relación.- **dijo agachando la cabeza.

**-Dianna…- **quiso hablar para intentar calmarla pero la rubia no se lo permitió.

**-No, Dianna nada- **replicó sintiendo como el enojo iba aumentando dentro de ella-** ahora también quieren que yo firme ese estúpido contrato con esas malditas cláusulas que me impiden estar cerca de ella en eventos públicos, que dicen que no nos podemos dejar ver juntas a no ser que estemos grabando- **enumeraba aquellas cosas que más recordaba del documento que acababa de leer-** incluso me impiden mencionarla en twitter.**

**-Créeme que he visto cosas peores.- **susurró Thor mientras luchaba con el cansancio que hace un par de horas ya invadía su cuerpo.

**-TWITTER, Thor, twitter, eso es estúpido. Son unos hipócritas- **dijo señalando la dirección en la que se encontraban varios hombres vestidos de traje- **sobre todo él- **señaló a Ryan-** por favor, dicen que la serie apoya la diversidad de las personas, pero se escandalizan si dos de sus actrices tienen una relación sentimental. Están dispuestos a mover montañas para ocultarlo- **escupió cada palabra con rabia y frustración.

**-Ya hemos hablado de eso, tu carrera aún no está consolidada, no sería sabio que se supiera de ustedes- **volvió a darle un recordatorio-** además, Lea y tú, en la última reunión que tuvimos, nos dijeron que no están listas para hacerlo público.**

**-Ya lo sé- **respondió la rubia inclinándose hacia adelante mientras apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodilla y descansaba la cabeza en sus manos.-** es solo que, me enfurece toda esta exageración, y sobre todo la forma en la que Ryan me habló y como quiso imponerme sus condiciones.**

**-Bueno, pero tú ya tomaste una decisión, y no hay nada que hacer.- **dijo el hombre.

**-Mhm-** musitó ella.

**-Ahora los productores necesitan saber cuándo y cómo piensas decirle a Lea sobre tu decisión.- **puso una de las manos en el hombro derecho de Dianna logrando que esta levantara la vista y lo mirara-** y cuando se los dirás a los chicos porq…**

-**Mañana- **lo interrumpió.

**-¿Mañana?-** cuestionó Thor.

**-Sí, después del concierto.- **respondió para luego hundir el rostro en sus propias manos como señal del cansancio y frustración que sentía en ese momento.

**-Ok-** dijo aliviado.

Lo último que los productores querían era que los chicos estuvieran distraídos durante el show, todo el elenco tenía en alta estima a Dianna, y por ello, los productores sabían que la noticia de que ella había renunciado a la serie y al tour no les iba a caer nada bien, sobre todo porque eran conscientes de que la rubia estaba en la plena libertad de decirle a sus compañeros el porqué de esa renuncia.

Tan solo cinco minutos después, un asistente les informaba a ambos que su transporte los estaba esperando.

Las horas habían pasado y Dianna no la había llamado, Lea no logró conciliar el sueño hasta casi las 5 am.

Ya en la mañana todo el equipo se encontraba desayunando en el hotel, pero un incómodo silencio invadía aquel momento, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que las risas y las anécdotas del concierto del día anterior se escuchaban por todo el salón.

La ausencia de Dianna, las dudas de todos, la molestia en el rostro de Ryan, los ojos cansados y enrojecidos de Lea, era todo lo que se podía percibir en aquel lugar.

Las horas seguían pasando y seguían sin saber de la rubia, y por la cara que traía Ryan lo mejor era ni pensar en preguntarle a él.

El momento de partir hacia el estadio había llegado, Dianna seguía sin aparecer y su celular se encontraba apagado al igual que el de Thor.

Los chicos, dentro de sus respectivos transportes, solo se miraban, nadie quería decirlo, pero todos creían que no verían a la rubia aquella noche. Tal fue su sorpresa al llegar a su destino y encontrarse con que Dianna ya estaba ahí.

Todos la abrazaron al verla, y ella les regaló la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar.

En ese momento, cuándo Harry la abrazaba como si no la hubiera visto en años, los ojos de la rubia se posaron en Lea y supo que no tendría el valor de informales a los chicos y a la morena que había renunciado.

No podía hacerlo ni antes ni después del concierto, simplemente porque no encontraba el suficiente coraje para decirles que Glee había ganado y ella había decidido retirarse.

Después de hacer las pruebas de sonido, Lea se acercó a Dianna cuando esta se encontraba de espaldas a ella, y lo hizo sin decir nada para evitar llamar su atención, ya que se había dado cuenta de la rubia no solo no estaba por la labor de acercarse sino que, también, la estaba evitando.

**-Me quedé esperando tu llamada.-** dijo la neoyorquina una vez que estuvo al lado de ella provocando que la chica diera un pequeño salto por la sorpresa.

**-Disculpa, no quería hablar con nadie.-** se excusó y Lea asintió.

-**Entiendo eso-** dijo calmadamente la morena-** pero ¿por qué me estás evitando?**

**-No estoy evitándote-** mintió- **solo sigo algo molesta, además estoy cansada, no he podido dormir en toda la noche.- **trató de excusarse.

**-Qué coincidencia, yo tampoco.**- dijo irónicamente- **Dianna, dime qué te dijeron**.- pidió tomando la mano de la rubia entre las suyas- **vi que te obligaron a publicar ese texto**.- agregó ante el mutismo de la otra chica.

**-Mhm, pero el contenido es mío- **aclaró-** ellos solo insistieron en que dejara bastante claro que la leyenda de la camiseta no tiene nada que ver con mi vida privada- **musitó tensando la mandíbula y esquivando la mirada de la morena- **además, ahora también debo alejarme de ti.- **apenas susurró

-**Siempre nos piden eso- **le dijo tomando su mano-** pero sabes que solo debemos estar así por algunos días, después hasta se olvidan de esa tontería.**- quiso acercarse pero la rubia la evito alejándose y zafando su mano de entre las de la morena.

-**Esta vez será peor,** **Lea, ellos tienen listo un contrato de restricciones- **dijo mirando fijamente a la morena y frunciendo el ceño-** yo no quiero seguir así, ellos no son los dueños de mi vida.- **murmuraba apretando los puños- **no me pueden decir qué hacer y qué no.- **se recargó en una pared mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente- **una camiseta, Lea, fue solo una camiseta con una frase que no tenía nada de malo y ellos reaccionaron como si yo hubiera salido al escenario con una esvástica tatuada en la frente o peor aún- **alzó los brazos poniendo ambas manos en su nuca**- como si hubiera lanzado un comunicado dando los detalles íntimos de nuestra relación- **dijo ironizando- **porque estoy segura que eso, para ellos, hubiera sido peor.**

**-Di- **susurró la morena sintiendo como el dolor se instalaba en su pecho al ver lo mucho que Dianna estaba afectada.

-**Yo ya no puedo con esto.- **masculló la rubia dirigiendo la mirada a Lea con los ojos vidriosos.

**-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?- **preguntó la diva con temor.

**-Nada-** respondió**- olvídalo.- **se irguió y apartó nuevamente la mirada.

No era el momento ni el lugar para continuar con aquella conversación.

**-¿Cómo que olvídalo?-** cuestionó la morena cuando la rubia se disponía a alejarse.-**Dianna-** la sujetó de la mano impidiendo que se vaya.- **tampoco es fácil para mí o ¿tú crees que yo estoy muy contenta con todo esto?, a mí también me afect…**

**-No te preocupes- **interrumpió la actriz- **tu perfecta carrera está a salvo.- **dijo sarcásticamente.

**-¿Mi carrera?-** frunció el ceño y soltó la mano de Dianna**-¿De qué estás hablando? No me refería a eso.**

**-¿Ah, no?-** cuestionó con ironía- **pues yo supuse que eso era lo que tanto te preocupaba.- **dijo sin pensar arrepintiéndose inmediatamente.

**-Pues deja de suponer por mí-** respondió Lea bastante molesta- **estás siendo muy injusta conmigo**- dijo sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara.

Dianna no respondió y vio como, esta vez, era Lea la que se alejaba.

Sabía que la cantante estaba en lo cierto, ella estaba siendo muy injusta, por eso no quería hablar con nadie, por eso no quería acercarse a nadie, porque sabía que toda esa frustración que la estaba sofocando terminaría saliendo en el momento menos adecuado y lo terminaría pagando con alguien que no lo merecía, lamentablemente lo hizo con la persona que amaba, con la persona que más se había preocupado por ella.

No volvieron a hablar, el concierto empezó y trataron de dejar sus pensamientos de lado y ofrecer un buen espectáculo, aún así la tensión entre ellas podía sentirse en el ambiente.

Inmediatamente terminado el concierto, los chicos y Lea se fueron a su hotel y Dianna al suyo, no había tiempo que perder ya que al día siguiente debían ofrecer otro concierto y solo tenían una hora para darse una ducha, comer algo y coger sus maletas antes de que el transporte contratado pasara por ellos y los llevara al aeropuerto.

Eran las 11:30pm, y ya todos estaban abordando el avión privado del tour, todos menos la rubia de ojos verdes.

Los chicos fueron acomodándose y cuando ya todos estuvieron en sus respectivos asientos, Ryan les anunció, sin detalles, que Dianna había renunciado.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, Mark agachaba la cabeza, Jenna le tomaba la mano a Lea que era la más sorprendida por la noticia. La morena no había pensado en eso, por su mente había cruzado la idea de que tal vez, Dianna tomaría otro avión y volverían a encontrarse antes del concierto, pero jamás pensó que la rubia podría haber renunciado sin decirle nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Dianna decidió salir a dar una vuelta y a despejarse un poco, toda aquella situación se les había escapado de las manos, sabía que, para ese momento, ya todos deberían estar al tanto de su decisión y era más que seguro que Lea estaría furiosa.

Las horas fueron pasando, la caminata de la mañana había logrado relajarla, pero aquel estado de tranquilidad se disolvió por completo en cuanto fijó la mirada sobre el pequeño reloj que permanecía sobre la mesa de noche.

8:00 pm era lo que mostraban las luces rojas de aquel objeto que había capturado la atención de la rubia, aquellos simples números lograron crearle un gran malestar.

Le dolía el solo pensar que en ese momento, debido a la inexistente diferencia horaria entre Toronto y Detroit, Lea estaba saliendo al escenario mostrando esa gran sonrisa que tanto amaba y que ella no estaba ahí para poder verla y escucharla cantar _Don't stop believing_. Le dolía más el hecho de pensar que hace solo 48 horas, las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, pero no había nada que hacer, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

**-Es lo mejor-** se decía a sí misma.- **esto es lo mejor- **se repitió sin poder evitar que varias lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y corrieran por sus mejillas.

La noche no estaba resultando fácil para la morena, no había podido dormir casi nada desde lo de Toronto, además de que estaba realmente enojada con Dianna.

¿Cómo es que no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué permitió que fuera Ryan quien les avisara a todos de esa maldita decisión que había tomado? ¿Cómo diablos podía ser tan desconsiderada?

Se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez, y es que no entendía la maldita razón por la cual, la rubia, no se había dignado a informarle absolutamente nada, ella era su novia y merecía al menos una explicación.

Explicación que no tendría en un buen tiempo porque, sinceramente, no tenía ni los mínimos deseos de hablar con la chica de ojos verdes y mucho menos verla. Aquella actitud, de la rubia, le resultaba muy inmadura y eso la confundía más, Dianna no era así, Dianna jamás se había comportado de esa forma.

Respiró hondo y se miró al espejo, debía cambiar su semblante, aún quedaban varias canciones para terminar el show y ella no se daría el lujo de fallar en su trabajo, que era lo único que la mantenía cuerda en ese momento.

Un asistente de producción llamó a la puerta de su camerino para luego gritar**-5 minutos para **_**Firework**__-_ aquello la sacó de su trance, volvió a mirarse fijamente en el espejo y esbozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

El espectáculo tenía que continuar.

Lea volvió a salir al escenario cruzándose con sus amigos en el trayecto, todos portaban sus respectivas camisetas de _Born this way_ puesto que era el número que acababan de presentar, ninguno tenía buen semblante, estaban fastidiados con la situación y ya suficiente tenían con fingir frente al público como para también tener que hacerlo en el _backstage_.

La morena salió al escenario y dio lo mejor de ella como de costumbre, pero en todo momento la sonrisa de Dianna estuvo en su mente.

Un par de canciones más y era el turno de Dianna y Chord sobre el escenario, pero por razones obvias debieron saltarse _Lucky _y adelantar _Valerie._

Mientras Naya, Heather, Harry y las bailarinas deleitaban al público, el resto de chicos esperaban sentados en el piso atrás del escenario, Jenna y Amber tenían sus cabezas apoyadas en los hombros de Kevin, frente a ellos se hallaban Mark y Cory que observaban la camiseta con la leyenda de _Lucy Caboosey _que el chico de corte mohicano tenía en sus manos.

Chord, que era el único que se encontraba de pie recargado en una de las paredes, cogió una guitarra y comenzó a tocar los acordes de _Lucky._

Todos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que ninguno noto la presencia de la morena, que ya llevaba varios minutos observándolos,

Escuchar aquellas notas saliendo de la guitarra, lograron resquebrajar un poco aquel caparazón de furia en el que, había decidido refugiarse, dando paso a un sentimiento de nostalgia, de añoranza.

**-Me siento culpable-** dijo Mark tensando la mandíbula y apretando la camiseta con una mano.

Aquel comentario hizo que, Lea, ignorara aquellos sentimientos que la guitarra de Chord le había generado.

**-Pues no deberías-** espetó la cantante con determinación sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo al rubio con la guitarra, que del susto había rasgado demasiado fuerte las cuerdas en el último acorde y obteniendo como resultado una cuerda rota.- **no me vean así- **replicó ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.- **ella tomó una decisión y nosotros tenemos que seguir haciendo nuestro trabajo.**

No dijo más y siguió su trayecto hacia uno de los accesos del escenario para esperar la señal que le indicaría que _Loser like me _estaba por empezar.

La última canción había llegado, todos estaban agotados y, en cierta, forma aliviados de que la noche por fin terminaría, aquella era la primera vez que un concierto se les había hecho eterno.

El público gritaba a todo pulmón, miles de voces coreaban incesantemente el nombre de una de las canciones favoritas de los fans y, Lea solo quería acabar con aquello lo antes posible.

Chord se acercaba despacio y con cierto recelo a la diva, Ryan le había dado una directiva pero él no pensaba cumplirla si la morena no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

**-Lea-** musitó con timidez cuando estuvo tras ella.

**-Dime-** respondió escuetamente girándose para verlo de frente.

**-Yo…bueno… este…-**balbuceaba el chico mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca alborotando ligeramente su cabello en aquella zona.

**-Al grano, Chord-** dijo impaciente la diva**- tenemos menos de tres minutos para salir a escena.**

El rubio respiró hondo y soltó todo lo más rápido que pudo.

-**Ryan quiere que te coja la mano al final de la canción, pero si tú no estás de acuerdo no lo hacemos y le digo que fui yo quien no quiso hacerlo-** terminó solo para volver a coger todo el aire que le fue posible, nunca antes había hablado tan rápido en su vida y por la extraña expresión de Lea, no estaba seguro de si le había entendido.

**-Ok-** fue la única respuesta de la diva quien se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al hecho.

**-¿Se…segura, Lea?-** preguntó Chord totalmente extrañado.

**-Mhm-**musitó ella**- tú solo asegúrate de tener el micrófono en la mano izquierda en ese momento.-** dijo a secas para luego caminar hacia el lugar que los asistentes ya le indicaban.

La canción llegaba al final, Amber volvía a dejar boquiabierta a la audiencia con aquellas maravillosas notas altas que lograba alcanzar y, Chord se acercaba lo suficiente a Lea para que esta tomara su mano.

Y así lo hizo la neoyorquina.

Fue en ese preciso instante, en el que su mano se encontraba con la de su amigo y su piel desconocía por completo la textura la piel que rozaba, que varias piezas dentro de su mente comenzaron a encajar.

No pudo evitar sentir como un nudo se formaba en la boca de su estómago, solo pudo retener el sin fin de lágrimas que amenazaban con hacerse presentes.

El concierto había finalizado y todos volvían al hotel para descansar, todos menos Lea que tenía otras intenciones.

El haber tomado la mano de Chord en aquel momento la había afectado, ese era un gesto especial entre ella y Dianna, era como una marca especial que las diferenciaba del resto del mundo y ella lo había compartido con otra persona, lo había hecho solo para no discutir con Ryan, simplemente había obedecido y no se había puesto a pensar en las situación hasta que estuvo en medio de ella.

Podía resultar estúpido para cualquiera, pero el haber tomado la mano del rubio solo porque Ryan así lo había decidido, la hacía sentir terrible, como si hubiera cometido el peor delito del mundo.

Había negado sin palabras que lo que había entre ella y Dianna era especial.

A ese tipo de órdenes se refería la rubia, era ese tipo de cosas las que ya no podía tolerar y que la habían llevado al límite, la habían llevado a mandar su contrato por la borda solo para no tener que hacer alguna cosa como la que ella acababa de hacer.

En cuanto ingresó a su habitación, la recorrió de lado a lado tomando algunas prendas de vestir y metiéndolas en la maleta más pequeña que tenía.

Dos golpes en la puerta se escucharon pero ella no contesto, estaba más ocupada buscando su pasaporte.

La puerta volvió a sonar y ella la volvió a ignorar.

Naya y Harry se asomaban al interior de la habitación de la morena, habían ido con la intención de invitarla a cenar con el resto del grupo, pero lo que encontraron los dejó pasmados.

Lea seguía caminando de un lado a otro revolviendo todo a su paso.

**-Lea-** dijo Harry preocupado al ver el estado alterado de su amiga- **¿sucede algo? ¿Podemos ayudarte?**

**-No-** espetó la diva- **quiero decir… sí, necesito ayuda-** se retractó mientras vaciaba por completo el bolso que usaba como equipaje de mano.

**-Pues entonces dinos- **dijo Naya que permanecía atónita ante el extraño comportamiento de la cantante.

**-No encuentro mi pasaporte-** respondió Lea lanzando el bolso vacío al suelo**.- necesito mi pasaporte**- agregó desesperada revolviendo la ropa que yacía desperdigada sobre la cama.

**-Ok-** dijo el bailarín frunciendo el ceño- **vamos a cenar algo, necesitas reponer fuerzas**- propuso- **y luego te ayudamos a buscar, el avión sale todavía por la mañana así que tenemos tiempo.**

**-Yo no tengo tiempo-** replicó Lea abriendo los bolsillos de su maleta grande.

**-Lea, te estamos diciendo que el avión para Cleveland sale por la mañana, claro que tienes tiempo-** intentó razonar Naya.

**-Yo no voy a Cleveland-** soltó de una.

**-¿Cómo que no vas a Cleveland?- **cuestionó Harry más confundido aún.

**-Me regreso a Toronto-** explicó mientras le daba vuelta a otra maleta un poco más pequeña.

**-¡¿Qué tú que?!-** dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

**-Tengo que ir por ella-** respondió deteniéndose y mirándolos por primera vez desde que habían llegado, pero aquello solo lo hizo unos segundos, luego se coló en el baño de la habitación para seguir buscando ahí.

Cuando la diva salió del cuarto de baño solo encontró a Naya en la habitación, pero ignoró ese detalle, ella tenía prisa y no podía irse sin el maldito pasaporte que parecía estarse escondiendo de ella.

**-Pensé que estabas molesta con ella-** dijo Naya cruzándose de brazos mientras seguía parada en medio de la habitación y seguía los movimientos de Lea con la mirada.

**-Y lo estoy, es más, estoy furiosa-** masculló agachándose para ver debajo de la cama.

**-¿Entonces?-** cuestionó la otra chica.

**-Que esté molesta no cambia nada**- respondió la diva poniéndose de pie- **por eso necesito decirle… yo necesito que sepa que ahora entiendo perfectamente su frustración, su disconformidad con lo que está pasando- **explicaba sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda a Naya mientras se masajeaba la sien con las manos.**- yo… necesito estar con ella… estar con ella, aunque no le dirija la palabra en un mes- **confesaba con la voz entrecortada.

El sonido del celular de Naya anunciando la llegada de un mensaje hizo reaccionar a la morena, se recompuso inmediatamente, se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de las chaquetas.

**-¡Lo encontré!-**exclamó Lea arrojando la chaqueta que había usado la noche anterior al tomar el avión y levantó el pasaporte con si fuera un trofeo.

Naya la miró unos segundos antes de dirigir la mirada a la puerta de la habitación para luego volver a mirarla.

Lea cogía la pequeña maleta que había alistado y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando Naya la detuvo.

**-Espera… espera-** dijo poniéndose frente a ella ganándose una mirada inquisidora por parte de la neoyorquina- **¿segura que tienes todo lo necesario?-** preguntó.

**-Am… pues… sí, claro que sí**- balbuceó confundida, por un momento había pensado que su amiga intentaría evitar que se fuera.

**-Déjame ver-** pido extendiendo la mano**- vamos**- insistió- **ya sé que no puedo evitar que vayas a buscarla, así que al menos déjame cerciorarme de que tienes todo lo necesario.**

**-Ok- **respondió- **toma- **le entregó lo que la chica solicitaba.

**-Bien, veamos-** musitó la latina mirando detenidamente lo que la diva le había entregado.

De pronto, Lea sintió un empujón que la obligó a caer sentada sobre la cama mientras Naya corría hacia la puerta desapareciendo tras ella.

La diva corrió intentó alcanzarla pero, al abrir la puerta que su amiga había cerrado de golpe en medio de su huida, se encontró de frente con Mark quien le bloqueaba el paso.

**-Déjame pasar-** exigió tratando inútilmente de esquivar al muchacho.

**-Lo siento, Lea-** se disculpó el chico**- no puedo.**

**-Mark, quítate de mi camino- **insistió furiosa.

Él volvió a negarse aunque esta vez solo lo hizo con un simple movimiento de cabeza, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la obligaba a retroceder hasta que estuvo otra vez dentro de la habitación.

El chico volvió a disculparse y cerró la puerta.

La morena cogió su móvil y pensó en marcarle a su representante, luego descartó la idea ya que el hombre apoyaría totalmente el que sus amigos no le permitieran hacer semejante viaje.

Dos horas ya habían pasado y, Lea, ya se había cansado de intentar salir de la habitación, Lexy había sido la primera en ir a verla para hablar con ella y calmarla, luego Jenna le había llevado la cena y finalmente Amber y Heather también habían pasado por el lugar haciéndole compañía unos minutos.

1:00 am y su puerta se habría dando paso a todos sus compañeros de elenco.

A punto estuvo de comenzar a reclamar cuando Kevin intervino.

**-Déjanos hablar, Lea-** dijo alzando la mano para pedirle que esperar y no hablara, la morena solo asintió cruzándose brazos y mirando a todos- **hemos estado hablando y tenemos una idea.**

**-¿Una idea?**- cuestionó la diva frunciendo el ceño.

-**Sí, una idea para hacer volver a Dianna, nosotros también queremos que vuelva, pero necesitamos tu ayuda-** continuó el chico con mucha seriedad.

**-Bien-**respondió la cantante- **¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?- **preguntó aun con los rastros de enfado en su tono de voz.

**-Tú solo tienes que hacer una llamada- **dijo Naya.

**-¿Una llamada?-**cuestionó esta vez con ironía- **Dianna no me va a contestar el celular, de ser así ¿no creen que la hubiera llamado en lugar de querer ir a buscarla hasta Canadá?- **dijo frustrada.

**-No vas a llamar a Dianna-** le informó Kevin.

**-¿Qué?-** cuestionó la diva nuevamente, pero esta vez llena de confusión.

Dianna, daba vueltas en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño pero le era imposible, así que decidió levantarse y entretenerse un rato con su computadora portátil.

Sí, claro, entretenerse, pensó.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era un claro gesto de masoquismo pero aún así lo hizo. La página cargó y ella le dio play al video seleccionado. Todo iba bien a pesar de que la tristeza al ver aquellas imágenes era inevitable. De pronto su expresión cambió por completo al ver algo que nunca pensó que sucedería, apretó la mandíbula y cerró la computadora.

La imagen de Lea tomando la mano de Chord, ese simple gesto que tanto significaba para ellas durante esa canción tan característica, aquello definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

Lo que tampoco esperaba era la llamada que en ese instante estaba recibiendo, y menos aún lo que la persona al otro lado de la línea le diría.

**-¿Mamá?...**

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Las chicas permanecían abrazadas, cobijándose mutuamente, aquel recuerdo las había llenado de cierta inseguridad por lo que pronto deberían afrontar.

**-Es increíble que llamaras a mi madre para que me ordenara contestar la llamada de Kevin- **dijo rodando los ojos- **eso fue jugar bajo.**

**-Eso fue estrategia, rubia**- replicó la diva- **sabíamos que a tu madre jamás le cortarías la llamada.**

**-La diferencia horaria a veces es una bendición- **dijo suspirando la rubia.- **si en San Francisco hubiera sido la 1 am y no las 10 pm, de seguro matabas a mi madre de un susto en el preciso instante en el que tu nombre hubiera aparecido en la pantalla de su celular.**

**-¿Me crees si te digo que verifiqué tres veces esa diferencia horaria antes de llamarla?- **preguntó con inocencia inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia la izquierda, la rubia solo sonrió y asintió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

**-Cuando mamá me dijo que tú la habías llamado, me quedé sin palabras- **confesó Dianna.

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó curiosa.

**-Porque te conozco y sabía que estarías furiosa y sin ganas de verme en un muy buen tiempo.- **explicó soltando algunos suspiros al recordar lo que había sentido ese día.

-**Al principio, te odie, me enteré en pleno aeropuerto que habías renunciado, y por un tercero.-** confesó también la morena-** pero luego, te entendí perfectamente, y a pesar de estar molesta y dolida, yo solo quería salir a buscarte.**

-**Por eso, estoy felizmente enamorada de ti**.- susurró con dulzura y dejando un pequeño beso en el cuello de la diva quien soltó un pequeño suspiro como reacción al contacto de su piel con los labios de su novia.

Ambas guardaron silencio unos instantes mientras seguían dándose pequeñas muestras de afecto.

Lea jugaba distraídamente con el cuello del sweater amarillo que la rubia llevaba puesto mientras su mejilla descansaba sobre el pecho de la chica más alta.

Dianna tenía apoyado el mentón sobre la cabeza de la morena, dejando pequeños besos de vez en cuando sobre esa oscura cabellera mientras también dejaba sutiles caricias en la espalda de la morena.

-**No podía creer lo que Kevin me dijo cuando llamó, no esperaba que todos estuvieran decididos a no cantar en el próximo concierto**- dijo la actriz rompiendo el silencio que las rodeaba- **y tampoco que, literalmente, te tenían encerrada en un cuarto para que no tomarás el primer vuelo a Toronto-** recordó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa**.**

-**Bueno, cuando se dieron cuenta de que quitarme la identificación, tarjetas de crédito y pasaporte no iba a evitar que fuera al aeropuerto, decidieron encerrarme-** contó la diva rodeando el cuello de Dianna con sus brazos y mirándola fijamente.

**-Es comprensible-** dijo rozando su nariz con la de la morena- **te conocen y saben que de todas formas hubieras intentado conseguir un pasaje, y cuidado con la aerolínea que te lo hubiese negado- **apoyó su frente con la de Lea sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella-** no me quiero imaginar la escena que les hubieses montado. – **dijo divertida.

**-Mhm-** musito Lea mordiéndose el labio- **por eso me encerraron en la habitación del hotel, para evitar que cometiera otra locura, ya había suficientes problemas con tu ausencia.**- cerró los ojos y suspiró- **además, no es que tuviera mucha oportunidad frente a ellos.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntó Dianna en un susurro.

**-No sé si los ha notado pero… estoy rodeada de gigantes todo el tiempo**- dijo soltando una risita- **y el que Chord, Harry, Cory y Mark se turnaran para vigilar la puerta de mi habitación no me dejaba muchas opciones para escapar.**

La rubia soltó una gran bocanada de aire.

**-Causé muchos inconvenientes, y nunca podré terminar de pedirte perdón por cómo te traté y por haber tomado una decisión tan importante sin consultarlo contigo.- **susurró Dianna cerrando fuertemente los ojos sintiendo aún dentro de ella los restos de culpabilidad.

**-Hey-** dijo la morena con suma ternura dejando una caricia en su rostro- **ya pasó, estás aquí y eso es lo que importa-** le susurró logrando que la mirara- **pero te confieso que estoy un poco celosa del poder de convencimiento que Kevin tuvo sobre ti aquella vez-** bromeó consiguiendo esta vez que Dianna sonriera.

**-Después de hablar con él- **hizo una pequeña pausa-** me di cuenta de que me había comportado como una nena- **soltó un suspiro pesado-** y que debía volver a arreglar las cosas y cumplir mi contrato, tenía que hacerlo porque era mi responsabilidad, por los chicos, por los fanáticos que no tienen la culpa de las desavenencias que existen entre los productores y yo, pero sobre todo- **dijo colocando una mano sobre la mano de Lea que aún permanecía sobre su mejilla-** me di cuenta de que debía tomar el primer vuelo disponible para pedirte disculpas y arreglar las cosas contigo.- **terminó de decir dejando un beso en la palma de la mano de la diva.

Esta vez fue la morena la que se quedó sin palabras y solo observaba con adoración a Dianna.

**-Además quería golpear a Chord por haberse atrevido a tomar tu mano durante nuestra canción- **dijo en tono de broma aunque aquello si lo había pensado-** así que, la única con poder de convencimiento eres tú**- agregó la rubia- **tú fuiste mi principal razón, porque no me importa lo que nos impongan en público, si en privado puedo tenerte, así, como estamos ahora.**

Lea sonrió con adoración, con dulzura, con ternura, sintiendo toda una revolución de mariposas en su estómago al ver la intensidad de la mirada de Dianna y luego de haber escuchado cada palabra que esta le había dicho.

Y la besó.

La besó con calma, lento, no había prisa para ella, lo único que le importaba era demostrarle cuanto la amaba con ese pequeño gesto, y Dianna pareció entenderlo porque no intentó intensificar la acción, simplemente se amoldó al ritmo que Lea proponía y disfrutó de ese maravilloso contacto

Unos golpes en la puerta las sacó de su burbuja y una voz al otro lado le anunciaba a Lea que debía estar en 5 minutos sobre el escenario.

Ellas solo se miraron tímidamente y se regalaron una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Te veo en el escenario-** dijo Dianna abriendo la puerta del camerino.

**-Ajam-** respondió la diva- **y más te vale cambiar ese micrófono de mano, sino veras lo que es una neoyorquina molesta.-**le advirtió divertida señalándola con un dedo.

**-Y tú no te arregles el transmisor en ese preciso momento ¿sí?-** replicó la rubia con el mismo tono.

Lea solo negó suavemente con la cabeza.

**-Hoy más que nunca voy a necesitar que tomes mi mano.- **confesó la morena suspirando.

**-No te preocupes**- respondió dulcemente Dianna**- lo haré.**

* * *

**NO conozco a Lea Michele ni a Dianna Agron. **


End file.
